Question: Expand.
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}(q^2-2q+5)({q^2-5}) \\\\ &=(q^2-2q+5)({q^2})+(q^2-2q+5)({-5}) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=q^4-2q^3+5q^2-5q^2+10q-25 \\\\ &=q^4-2q^3+10q-25 \end{aligned}$